


A Drunk Itaru can be the Best Itaru

by AdianX24



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdianX24/pseuds/AdianX24
Summary: In a fit of panic, Itaru tells his Co-Workers that his imaginary significant other is Misumi.And then it all goes down after that.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Drunk Itaru can be the Best Itaru

It was now the time that he realized that he might have screwed up. He wanted to kill himself so badly for the mistake he made.

What was the mistake, you ask?

Saying, "I don't know. He might not like it if I do this time", to a Co-worker of his proposing he come to the workplaces' monthly drinking celebration.

He was mostly referring to Sakyo, knowing that he shouldn't be skipping practices or staying out late especially while intoxicated. 

However, the way it was said was the main problem. Which in short technically means that he just told his entire department that he might have a significant other and that it might male. Of course, he didn't mean it in the way that it sounded. But the way he said it made it sound clear as day that it sounded the way it should. That's how dumb he can be, expecting people to be able to read his mind and understand that he's talking about the Mankai company and not about being in a relationship. But of course, he had to make it seem like he had a boyfriend. And with that careless mistake, the entire department began to question that statement; the one thing, besides his gaming persona, that he never wanted to be brought up to him by outsiders or even his workplace. 

His sexuality.

Chigasaki Itaru was a pretty boy. A pretty boy indeed. This meant that his main annoyances consisted of his female Co-workers bothering him on a day to day basis. Asking him to go out with them, hang out, even just indulging in unnecessary small talk. And Itaru didn't find it amusing in the slightest. In fact, it became more and more of an annoyance and he soon understood that's how Masumi must feel like every day, considering his own group of fangirls. His stats in being able to avoid certain things like this were already maxed out to the point of no return. And they might be getting higher with each passing day. Now, of course, he had his ups and downs with his sexuality but, in all honesty, who hasn't? It's the most frustrating thing in the world to deal with. Itaru was attracted to women, that point was obvious. However, when it came to men things got a little shaky. 

He didn't know if he liked men in the same way he liked women but then again his preferences could always change. 

He found himself being asexual for most of his life. Not wanting to do with any real-life dating. He wasn't even interested in anyone at the time. So that topic was definitely out of the question.

But now he's back again. In a place where he didn't want to be in.

The questions annoyed the hell out of him before the chatty office was interrupted by a sweet singing voice.

"You all should stop bothering Chigasaki-san and get back to work~" The voice came from their boss's daughter. She was a known heartthrob in the office just like Itaru and was more acquainted with him that she was with most. The main reason being he wasn't interested in her like most on the thirsty lust-filled men in the office and he wasn't trying to get close to her for a pay raise, promotion, or money; Even if he did need it, he wasn't going to ask for people to give it to him. Which meant she could easily sympathize with him on the things he went through in the office. 

And with that the group dispersed, all going to their respective stations to continue working. Itaru glanced up at her and she respectively smiled back before disappearing into her office. It was a thing they did. Although there were times where people had caught on and questioned him about it despite their efforts to pry the so-called _'truth'_ out of him, he refused each time they brought it up.

After finishing from work he proceeded down the street quickly, hoping that he could escape before they could bring him along for the trip. His efforts all in vain when a receptionist, he didn't know her name but often saw her at the front desk when he entered the building, called out to him, and brought the companies attention to him. He couldn't back down now since he had been spotted and prayed that this night would be in his favor.

Of course, things couldn't go his way with the company dragging him into countless drinking games using up the excuse of, _" You should just take it, we're celebrating after all."_ or _"You haven't joined us in a drinking game for so long. You need to make up for the lost time."_ Luckily he was able to get a text in, to Izumi, letting her know of his current predicament.

And because Itaru was SO polite, he did exactly that. Like a noob, he took every drink that was handed to him and took part in more than 3 drinking games. So to say he was drunk was an understatement. He was actually surprised he was still awake, let alone walking of all things. Slowly but surely, swaying down the dark street back to the dorms. He was sure that it was around 11 P.M. meaning that practice was already over, though it wasn't even his troupes' practice period at the time, he was certain that Sakyo was going to be on him later that morning to tell him off for being hungover.

_"Ah."_ He now realized that he was lost. He didn't know how he got there but he was there now and was too drunk to process that. He found himself looking up at the moon and seeing the calming blue color that is illuminated from the rock. It kind of reminded him of Misumi. _What?_

Why did he all of a sudden think about _Misumi_ of all people? He doesn't know why but, like an answer to his thoughts, the blue-haired boy showed up. _Right in front of him._

He was crouched in front of Itaru. His face was so close that just moving closer to him would've allowed them to kiss. And for some strange reason, Itrau liked that.

"Hey, Itaru-san~ Why are you out here? I was worried you know." 

Itaru feels his body warm from the sudden claim. _I_ was worried.Why did he phrase it like that? He knew the company did worry about Itaru and his habits. Especially when work was involved in that so it couldn't have only been Misumi who was worried, right? But why did hearing it like that make him feel better? Itaru need to know.

********

"Okay Itaru. Let's go bac-"

********

Before Misumi could finish his sentence, Itaru pulled him back down and pinned him onto the grass. Of course, it caught Misumi off guard, being pinned underneath the older male but he didn't seem to resist.

********

There was a long staring contest between the two. Before Itaru realized what he'd done and attempted to pull away. He expected Misumi to pull him back down. No. He _wanted_ Misumi to pull him back down. But he didn't, to Itaru's disappointment. Even so, Misumi was strangely quiet as he helped Itaru up and proceeded down the right sidewalk to head back to the dorms. He held Itaru by his waist. This was a bad idea indeed, seeing as though that was the place he was the most sensitive. If he were sober he would have kept it to himself but because that wasn't the case, he was a mess. Whenever his thumb would brush against his skin he would let out a small whimper followed by Misumi stopping to ask if he was okay. It was utter torture before he found the strength to pull both himself and Misumi into the grass.

********

They landed in a bunch of bushes in a very awkward and inconvenient position. With Itaru underneath Misumi only being held up but his forearms that were placed in the grass. He found Misumi's head buried in the crook of his neck and one arm around his waist while the other was secured behind his head. The unfortunate event had gotten worse he felt something wet against his neck. Then another and another until Misumi was all over his neck. And Itaru found himself getting into it. Falling deeper into the neck kisses not even realizing that he began to grind on the younger male. He should've stopped it there but he wanted this. To be touched. _' God that sounded lame.'_ He could hear his self-conscious say, but he didn't really care at that moment.

********

Misumi continued kissing his neck trying his hardest not to leave any sort of marking or bite though it was hard to. He hungered for the small sounds that came out of Itaru and caressed him more. But he knew he should stop and did. Tempted to do it again after seeing the older males' facial expression. Itaru leaned up to press a kiss against the lips of blue-haired male and enjoyed the sigh that came from him when he allowed it.

********

"Misumi, could pretend to be my boyfriend for work tomorrow?" The older male said after pulling away. Even so, he didn't know the response before his world became black and his eyes closed

********

It was already morning when Itaru woke up in bed. Wait-

********

Why was he in bed?! Before he could contemplate that, he felt a sharp pain in this head and clutched it. But with that, all the memories that came with it came flooding back. Itaru found himself face red. Remembering that night and what he said to Misumi. He was most likely weirded out. Because even weirdos like Misumi know their limits.

********

Surprisingly enough everyone greeted him the same and Sayko didn't acknowledge him at all that morning. And with that, he was off.He had gotten to the office quite late and saw a bunch of is department workers surrounding something. One of them noticing him called out and everyone excitedly looked at him. Once he'd gotten to the group the first thing he heard was, "Chigasaki-san, your boyfriend is so cute!" What? He looked up to meet eyes with Misumi. A warm fuzzy aura surrounding him, that drew all the female workers in. "Itaru~" He sang and threw his arms around his "boyfriend" before giving him a bento. There were a few cheers and "aw's" in the background while Misumi, not looking him in the eye said.

********

"Have a good day, Itaru~." In a voice that caught him off guard. Before giving him a peck and hurrying off.

********


End file.
